


No Orange Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic Morty, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bulimia, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Melanie Martinez References, Mental Health Issues, Possible Mpreg, this is my way of venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty is stressed , depressed, and in a mess.Inspired by Melanie Martinez K-12 songs
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short

Morty walked into his room, throwing his stuff down, and flopped down onto his bed. The one day this week he actually gets to go to school would be the day everything goes wrong! It started with falling down a flight of stairs, then failing a test , the constant bullying . The list just went on. He has no one to talk to. 

With Summer being away at college, mom always working, and Rick just being busy he was completely alone. Being alone means bad habits return. He stopped eating normally about three months ago when Jerry finally moved out . Regardless to how it seemed the divorce had nothing to do with it .

It started with him eating normal meals every other day ,then it turned into every other day only one meal a day, that turned into three times a week. The days he did eat it was salads , occasionally meat . Only drinking water and O.J. The only time he ate anything else was when he was forced to. He was in a downward spiral with nowhere to go . 

Morty laid in his bed watching YouTube videos just to listen to the mindless rambling of gamers and countdown videos to pass the time. Covered up with three blankets, sweatpants and a hoodie he was still freezing cold. His hand and feet had been at a constant state of cold for so long that warm water almost stung .

“ Morty ,You okay ? I haven’t seen you all day. “ Rick asked standing in the doorway of the room . Morty groaned and sat his phone down . Rick laid down next to Morty. “rough day hun ?” He asked slipping his hand to the young brunettes side . Morty nods his head and buries it into Ricks chest . 

“ you wanna talk about it ?” He asked. Morty shook his head. All sound in the house seemed to still as they laid there. Morty reveled in the warmth of the other male . Finally he wasn’t so cold . 

“ Hey Rick ...can I drop out ?” He asked not even lifting his head up . Today had truly been his breaking point . His stress levels were at an all time high .

“ that’s between you and Beth . If it was my choice you’d been out a year ago .” . 

They laid there in silence for a little while. Rick running his slender fingers through Mortys hair till he fell asleep.


	2. Recess I’m tired

Morty woke up later that night to the sound of the door closing. He looked down at his phone . Three am . Must be mom . Morty slide out of the bed trying his damnedest not to wake Rick up and made his way down stairs . 

Beth was looking in the fridge. The sight of the appliance made his stomach tremble. “Mom?”

The blonde closed the fridge and gave her son a welcoming smile “ hey Morty. What are you doing up ?” .

The desire to just walk back to his room and cuddle with Rick crept under his skin , but he needed to do this. Who knew when he’d get the chance again. She was completely sober , something that could be compared to a needle in a haystack nowadays. she’s getting better but talking to her when she was one hundred percent sober was usually not an option.

“ Something wrong, hon ?” His mother asked breaking him out of his thoughts . 

“ mom ...can we talk ?” 

“ of course! What about?” She asked motioning for him to sit down. 

Morty did so. Sitting across the table from Beth. The feeling of uneasy came over his body. He wished Rick was down here with him so so badly . 

“ can I drop out ?” The young brunette asked not daring to meet his mothers gaze . 

“May I ask why ?” Beth asked.

“ I-I-I-I’d rather not talk about it “ he stuttered more than usual.

“ Morty look at me .” 

Morty brought his eyes up to meet his mothers. They weren’t angry or ashamed. They were her normal loving eyes. 

“ tell me what’s going on .”

“ I’m so stressed. I-I can’t take it much longer. The constant bullying, failing...I just can’t do it anymore. I have no real friends other than Rick .” He replied almost in tears. “ I’m scared that if this keeps going I’ll do something I regret. I’m fine with being a failure like dad ! I’m already a failure as it is .”

Beth placed her hand on her sons hand. “Sweetie it’s okay to be honest about your feelings ...Yes you can dropout .” . Beth got up from her seat , taking her son into her arms. 

After a long embrace Morty headed back towards his room . 

“ hey Morty ?” 

“ yes mom ?” He stopped halfway up the stairs. 

“ you will NEVER EVER be a failure like your father ever ...dropout or not .”

Morty gave a tired smile “ thanks .” He said before continuing up the stairs . Morty made his way back to his bed and laid back down next to Rick .


End file.
